Rebecca Hawkins
| appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! (second series) | video game debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction | appears video games = * Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction * Yu-Gi-Oh! Destiny Board Traveler * Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare Troubadour | gender = female | relatives = Arthur Hopkins (grandfather) | age = * 8 (debut in English version) * 12 (debut in Japanese version) | anime deck = * Shadow Ghoul * Anti-Cure/Dragon | ntrdeck = Big Bang U.S.A. | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Rebecca Hawkins, known as Rebecca Hopkins in the Japanese version, is a character in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime. Rebecca is, in the original Japanese version, the American Duel Monsters champion. In the English anime, she is the Intercontinental Champion. Rebecca is also the granddaughter of Arthur Hawkins. She is twelve years old in the original Japanese anime. In the English anime, she is eight. She is voiced by Kaori Tagami in the Japanese version and Kerry Williams in the English version. Biography Duelist Kingdom Rebecca is the granddaughter of Arthur Hawkins, an old friend of Yugi Muto's grandfather, Solomon Muto. Rebecca encountered Yugi as he returns from Duelist Kingdom. She accused Solomon of stealing her grandfather's prized "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and demanded he Duel her for it, when asked about how she knew that Solomon "stole" the card, she replies that Keith Howard told her, although it can be presumed that Keith merely lied to her out of annoyance, indicating that she tried forcing the information out of him. As he was recently discharged from the hospital, Solomon cannot Duel, so Yugi Dueled Rebecca in his place. While they Dueled, Solomon recounted how he met Arthur, an archaeologist who believed that the ancient Egyptians played an ancient form of Duel Monsters. Arthur's colleagues laughed at his strange ideas, and he set out on an expedition with Solomon to find proof. They were trapped when a tomb caved in, and as there were only enough supplies for one person to live, they Dueled for them. Now, Yugi and Rebecca are fighting, card for card, the very same Duel, and Solomon claims he knows how it will end. Rebecca discarded various monsters to her Graveyard to power up her "Shadow Ghoul" monster, and Yugi conceded defeat. Rebecca demanded the card, but Solomon reveals it was destroyed. An angry Rebecca yelled at Solomon (unaware that it was really Seto Kaiba that destroyed it) until Arthur arrived, telling her to behave. He showed Rebecca the card Yugi had drawn before he forfeited. That card was "Soul Release", which would've allowed Yugi to remove five monsters from her Graveyard, which would've weakened the "Shadow Ghoul" just enough for Yugi's "Dark Magician" to destroy it. Yugi admitted that he surrendered on purpose, just as his grandfather did to let Arthur take the last of the water that they had. When they were rescued, Arthur was so grateful that he gave his "Blue-Eyes" card to Solomon. After learning about the story, Rebecca quickly apologized for being mean to Yugi and not listening to his side of the story. Yugi gave Rebecca his "The Ties of Friendship" as a reminder of this lesson, which she kept ever since. Waking the Dragons She and her grandfather returned in the Waking the Dragons arc to help Yugi fight Dartz. Here Rebecca appears noticeably older-looking and wearing glasses (to the point that everyone barely recognizes her) and is also in college, much to the shock of Yugi and the gang. She helped by researching Dartz's Three Swordsmen and hacking into KaibaCorp's computer system to track others via their Duel Disks. She also seemed to be slaving under the delusion that Yugi was her boyfriend (her "darling" in the Japanese version, a reference to Urusei Yatsura), something which made Téa Gardner jealous. This didn't seem to be a pretend crush as she was devastated when Yugi's soul was taken and tried to defeat Valon in vengeance, showing she had true feelings for Yugi. KC Grand Championship After Dartz was defeated, the gang stayed with Rebecca and her grandfather for a while. Rebecca then took part in the KC Grand Championship, where she defeats Chinese champion Vivian Wong and Abe the Monkey Man. She lost to Leon von Schroeder in the semi-finals and spent the rest of the tournament cheering from the sidelines. She is absent after the tournament ended, telling Yugi that she will Duel him again one day, and telling Téa (with a coy look) that she will miss her. In the Japanese version of the final episode, Rebecca made her final appearance by hugging Yugi at the airport while Tea glares at the scene. This scene was placed at the end of the Grand Championship arc in the English dub. Deck Anime Duelist Kingdom Rebecca's first Deck was her grandfather's original Shadow Ghoul Deck. She defended herself from attack with "Millennium Shield" and "Ring of Magnetism" while quickly searching out monsters with "Witch of the Black Forest" and "Sangan". Rebecca employed "Cannon Soldier", "Tribute to the Doomed" and "Judgment Blaster" to fill her Graveyard with monsters to power up her "Shadow Ghoul", which gains power the more monsters there are in the Graveyard. Waking the Dragons In the Waking the Dragons arc, Rebecca played a Dragon Deck. Grand Championship In the Grand Championship Rebecca used an expansion of her previous deck, using Dragon-Type monsters and support for them including the "Diamond Head Dragon" and "Adamantine Sword Revival" that Duke Devlin used in their duel with Valon, and adding cards that restore her Life Points or require her to pay Life Points to use. Rebecca heals herself with "Marie the Fallen One", triggering the effect of "Fire Princess" to whittle down her opponent's Life Points, and employs Control cards like "Gravity Bind" and "Imperial Order" to lock down the opponent while she does so. Nightmare Troubadour In Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare Troubadour, Rebecca plays a Burn Deck similar to her second anime Deck called Big Bang U.S.A. Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters